Against my will
by GuardianJoJo96
Summary: Adrain gets revenge on rose in the form of lemons. He uses compulsion to make her his sex toy and when dimitri finds out Adrian give him pain in compulsion, read on for epicness M for lemons and language.
1. A late night visit

**Okay guys i just had to write this it just seems like it'd be okay **** this is my first lemon so i may be crap. Read and enjoy **

**I own nothing**

Chapter 1

I was walking i don't know why but i had a sudden urge to walk out and go look around. I went to go Adrian, I don't know why nut i felt like i owed it to him to go and apologise, i mean him and i hadn't had a chance to since the brake up.

I knocked on his door and he opened it seeming more sober then he had in a while. He gave me a weird look and invited me inside, his room was pretty messes but hey it always is. I sat on the chair to say something but when I turned around he was right next to my face. "Adrian" he put a finger to my lips and looked eyes. "Rose, i want you to love me, only for tonight, you can run back off to Belikov when I'm done but tonight and any other night i want you, you'll be mine and well, my toy." Okay what was up with him, maybe he was drunk. "Adrian, what the hell?" i stood up to leave but he pushed me down and gripped my face turning my eyes to his. "Rose you're going to make love to me, and every time i ask you too you will. You will remember nothing, and will tell no one. You'll enjoy it and will give yourself to me freely."

About halfway into it i got it, he was compelling me. I tried to turn away but i couldn't. Something snapped and i found myself leaning closer to him. A wicked grin lit up and hit face and he kissed me. I enjoyed it and i deepened it, some little voice told me it was wrong but i couldn't hear it and i felt was lust for Adrian.

He grabbed me in places that he really shouldn't and for some reason i liked it. I grabbed him somewhere i knew he'd like and stroked his cock through his pants. He moaned and it turned me on. Grabbing my boobs he lifted me and wrapped my legs aroung him carrying me to the bed.

**Yeah I know its short but don't worry the next on will be huge **** did you like? Did u hate? Review you know you want to **


	2. A little fun

**A/N: whoa okay thats the most reviews ive got in a while thanx guys ****okay well im writing again yeah ****and ill try too update once in a while ****i know it sounds mean but i may be temted to write more the faster and more you guys review ****so tell ur friends and getting them reviewing, also check out my other stories and feel free to give me idea's **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing **

We were kissing, Adrian pressed his lips against mine and for some reason i liked it a way i never have before. I tried to pull away as i needed air, but he pulled me right back.

I gasped as he ran his back down my spine, pleasure erupting from my pores. I stroked his face and he moaned. Looking at me with a look that didn't seem right he slapped me. I gasped temporally got what was happening, i was with in Adrian's bed making in out with him and he'd slapped me!

Seeing his mistake i tried to bolt but he grabbed me and looked eyes with me.

"You will forget that! You got the mark in training now lie down and let me enjoy it, i have to send you off soon."

I tried to fight the compulsion, i really did. I never wanted to do this to Dimitri, but Adrian had spirit on his side and the force of it overtook me as i slid back into the daze lying down as he told me too.

**Adrian POV:**

I know what i was doing was wrong, but hey, she left me! She needed punishment, yeah she would remember nothing, but i would.

Its not like i was going to make her do anything to me, yet. I was just going to, enjoy her body.

Guilty thought subsiding i continued. I only had a few hours so i was going to make them count. I didn't really want to hurt her, but well i had to to get my pleasure and she'd made me hurt, it was only fair. Anyway she would heal, i wouldn't.

Pulling off my own shirt i admired my work. She was just lying there, fine for me. Yeah it might be more pleasurable if she did stuff to me, ill make her do some of that next ime. This time ill just enyoy her body.

I looked down at her and removed her shirt and pants. After a little thought i pulled off her bra, showing her C-cup breats. Without another though i bent and pulled her nipple into my mouth my hand groping her all over as i sucked and chewed this nipple until i thought it was going to fall off. Moving my hands further down her body i felt her ass and pinched it as i moved to her other breast.

As i sucked i slid my hands into her panties felling for her special spot. She wasn't at all wet, was i honestly not even turning her on a bit? Oh well wouldn't affect me, i can still toss my fingers in there just as hard, yeah itll hurt her more, did i care?

I slid two fingers in and saw her arch her back in pain. I smiled grimly, good she needed to suffer for what she'd done to me.

After fooling around with her for a while, i never took my pants off, i dressed her again. I looked at her and said, "ahh thankyou little dhampir, next time more will happen i promise. Now go back to you're room and sleep, wake up and go about you're day as normal. Ill come see you later, you remember nothing, the pain comes from practise. Goodbye Rose"

With that i pushed her out the door checking for guardians and went to bed smiling thinking about my new sex toy.

**yeah i know i said long but next on will :) i swear **

** :) love hate review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im sorry! Please don't hate me. I know its been ages. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys! You know who you are. Okay well im writing again yeah and ill try too update once in a while i know it sounds mean but i may be temted to write more the faster and more you guys review so tell ur friends and getting them reviewing, also check out my other stories and feel free to give me idea's **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. Hint hint Santa**

**Happy Mothers Day! And my mummy's birthday too**

**Adrian POV:**

I was bored. I'd been watching Rose all day, she did nothing to show that she remembered anything. I was glad. She trained. She wasn't as good as usual. Dimitri picked up on this. But when he asked she just said she got hurt in training. I had been patient, but my patience was running thin. An hour after dinner I went to her room. No one even tried to stop me, thats what being a royal gets you. I was grinning, I was getting my Rose and no one could stop me.

I walked up to her door, I knew something was off imediently. I smelt Belikov. He was in there with her and they weren't doing school things. He was doing what I wanted to do. I walked in casually locking the door behind me.

**Rose POV:**

I heard the door open and looked up in shock. I was naked under Dimitri and he only had his boxers on. It was Adrian. The weird thing was that he had no surprise on his face. I hid pulling the sheet up as Dimitri stood facing Adrian Menicingly. "Leave Ivashkov," I expected that he would. He didn't. Instead he looked Dimitri in the eyes. "I am not going to leave. We are going to share Rose. You stole her from me. The least you can do is share her." It took me a minute but I understood. Compulsion. I jumped up hiding myself under the sheet still. "Adrian get out." I kept my eyes away so he couldn't compel me. Unfourtunatly he had other ideas. "Belikov. Grab her. Hold her down for me." I screamed as Dimitri grabbed me. I barley had the time to do that as Dimitri held me down. Adrian grabbed some rope from God knows where and tied my limbs to the bed. "Don't worry Belikov. I'll let you share." With that he tapped my mouth shut.

**Adrian POV: **

Ah... Once again i had her lying down for me completly naked. Except this time I was going to share with Belikov. I told him to remove his clothes. He obeyed. I had no intrest in his body, but told him to stimulate Rose. He went over his hands roaming her body touching her as she, as I could see was scared but his touch still turned her on. I went over my tounge licking her neck my fangs playing at her neck. Belikov lost it for a second and glared at me, "Don't touch her." I compelled him again. This time stronger as i bit into Rose's soft skin drinking a sip seeing her body go slack from the high smelling the scent of her stimulation which turned me on as I moved to take off my clothes...

**What ya think? Reviews please. Ill try to update sooner. Xx love yas**


	4. Fun with Three

_**Woah, so much negativity on my last chapter. I know that it was short, but hey, thats like the best i can do if you guys want chapters at all. On the plus side it just means that you guys get a lot more chapters. **_

_**For all my haters: if you dislike my story or my writing style so much then, simply don't read it. **_

_**For all my epic lovers: thankyou for all the awesome feedback, i love to hear what you guys think and i will work on making my chapters longer. I promise.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, bring on Christmas... wanna share Ms Mead?**_

_**Adrian's POV:**_

I smirked as i pulled of my shirt. Slowly unbuttoning it. Belikov was still all over Rose, his hands sliding down her sides, playing with her hair. He was kissing her neck where i'd bitten her, murmuring in Russian. Some nonsense. I unbuttoned me jeans, sliding them off so i was only in my boxers. I felt myself growing hard as i looked over at Rose.

"Belikov. She is not wet enough. Get her wetter. Do you want it to hurt?"

I saw something cross his face as i told him this. I could see him trying to break my hold on him. I was too strong, he failed.

"No Lord Ivashkov. I do not."

With that he pressed himself against her, yet not entering, his hands groped her as he began kissing her breasts. The show was quite amusing, me just sitting there getting harder and harder, as Rose lay there completely helpless and high off my bite. Belikov, well Belikov was just getting her ready for me.

I smelt her arousal and walked closer.

"Move it Belikov."

He complied moving off of her sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose was out of it, she was just lying there naked. A little of her blood was dribbling down her neck from the wound i had made. I moved on top of her licking it up. I heard her gasp as i got harder still. I moved a little to pull my boxers off.

"Me first Belikov. Then you, as i promised."

With that i slid my cock into her. She was wet. It shouldn't of hurt. But boy, being inside her was great. I got a rhythm going as i started thrusting. In, out, in, out. Soon i was grunting fucking her deep and true. It felt great, her walls tightening around me. It had been worth the wait. I keep licking her. Kissing her all over fucking her deeply. My balls tightened as i felt myself coming close. I let myself go cumming deep inside of her. He body rocked as i keep shooting my load into her.

"Mm, God yes. You see Belikov. Watch her"

I gestured to her womanhood at just the right time. Her body rocked as she came. I felt it go around me leaking down as i pulled out.

"Mm, yum. Want a turn Belikov? I know we're both huge, but maybe after you have your turn we could have a go together?"

With that i climbed off her, letting Belikov climb on...

_**Yeah Yeah. Short i know. Im sorry. It isn't too bad though. I think. But i promise that if you guys look at some of my other stories ill write more often.**_

_**I got a new puppy too. He's a groodle. Hehehe lol love ya's Xx 3 3 3**_


End file.
